


In Character

by Lyraeon



Series: Fruity Rumpus Afterlife Road Trip [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fifteen Minute Fic, Fruity Rumpus Afterlife Road Trip, can be read independently of series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyraeon/pseuds/Lyraeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You got better, but that's completely beside the point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Character

Last night, your girlfriend killed you.

Of course, you got better. You’re a god tier; you do that. But, given the circumstances, you feel like that’s entirely beside the point.

You consider having a talk with her about how _TH1S W4Y YOU’R3 1N CH4R4CT3R_ isn’t a good enough reason to kill you. Role playing is retarded anyway, unless it’s acting, in which case it’s awesome because you’re getting paid or at least famous to do it. But this is Terezi, and you’re not sure she’ll process that information right, because trolls seem to take any excuse to kill someone they can, even if they’re in a relationship with that person.

After realizing that you somehow made it out of the entire episode completely un-necro-molested, you realize that Terezi’s actions really do make some logical sense. Inane, unpleasant sense, but you always knew you’d never be able to date a normal girl, so you give her credit where credit is due.

So you talk to her about it, after all. She says _Y34H Y34H 1 KNOW_ and explains that Kanaya already gave a full lecture when she found her chalk outlining you last night. You feel surprised about this, mostly because Rose hasn’t messaged you to give you shit about it yet, but then you remember the dots on your neck this morning and realize she was probably bribed into silence.

You call Terezi a traitor, and she claims she was only doing what was in character. After a moment of thought, you decide that yeah, that sounds like appropriately corrupt government bullshit to you, and give her a slightly conflicted high five.

You clarify to her, however, that you _dont do fucking role playing_. Unless it’s acting, because that’s different.

She asks if that means she has to film it if she ever kills you again.

You say yeah, because two dead Daves by her hands is plenty in your mind.

She starts sniffling at that, and you can’t entirely tell if she’s being sentimental or sarcastic or both, but she hugs you and says 4WW D4V3 YOU R3M3MB3R3D which you guess means the fact you know she killed another timeline version of you is somehow sweet.

You tell her _its not like hell let you forget,_ because really he won’t and he decked you in the face one time for it in a dream bubble.

She giggles and licks your ear, which you’ve learned by now is Terezi for _1 L1K3 1T WH3N YOU’R3 4 COMPL3T3 DORK_ , and somehow, dying on camera at your girlfriend’s hands suddenly seems like an okay prospect. After all, you’ll get better.


End file.
